Don't call me that name John
by TonksLupinLover
Summary: A night at gimmould place freaks a young adult witch out,she decides to eat something but in the kitchen floor she meets someone she really wants to hex. Bad summary:X I know but I hope you'll like it:  OotP, b4 picking Harry up:


Well this is my first ever Fanfic in the Harry Potter fandom. Please be nice and tell me if I got any mistakes because English is not my first language or 2nd so…

I hope you'll like it…

I'm thinking this will do as oneshot, but it is up to you readers…

Disclaimer-I do not, and I repeat, I do not own any of this characters! All the rights belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!

Don't call me Nymph-that name… John  
>Tonks POV.<p>

I turned few times in the bed, trying to find the proper position. I couldn't sleep, something in this house make me feel sick and insecure by getting off guard. "Damned place" I mumbled as I moved the covers from me and sat straight, looking around me, seeking for something to do, maybe that will make me sleep, I found a book that looked boring, when I felt the cover it was without a doubt covered with fur, I leaned back to the pillow but eventually missed it "Ouh!" I rubbed the back of my head. I moved some of the fur and the title was now visible; "To love a werewolf" I could only see the title, the name of the writer unknown. I opened the book and started reading soon enugh it turned out to being quite intresting. I kept reading and reading… I really needed to close the book, if not I would never stop reading, by that not sleeping and eventually be late for work which is in… "4 hours" I mumbled when I checked the clock beside my bed. I threw the book to my side making some of the closet items to fall in loud noises, I looked at the door and waited few seconds, no one got up, lucky me.

'Something to drink…' Crossed my mind and then my stomach grumbled "And something to eat…" I spoke my mind.  
>I moved my legs towards the floor; this time missing my shoes and the cold of the wooden floor sent some shivers through my body when my feet hit the floor. I cursed myself, making sure it isn't includes my parents or Sirius, the rest can perfectly match those words. I took a deep breath and grabbed my wand from the desk.<br>"Lumos" I mumbled, the tiny white ball lighted the room and I could see some of my belongings thrown around the room… I scratched my head few times until I found the missing slippers. I rapidly wore them and got up, making sure not to slip from the clothes.

As soon as I got to the kitchen floor I turned on the light and put out my wand light. I made some steps towards the pantry but I stumbled on something that looked like a pill, a yellow blue one. Fred and George were the names that came to my mind… Those 2 are incredibly genius, I wish they would have thought about it at least 5 years ago…  
>I think this time I did woke up somebody cause I heard some mumbling and footsteps coming down the stairs, whoever it is I hope won't be too mad at me.. I listened closely and few seconds later the one who entered the room was the house elf who I really disliked.<br>"Oh the mudblood and the traitor descendant walking around my mistress house, if only mistress knew about it, that a part of the filthy traitor is in her house, she would be mad, probably vanish her from here like it is required, if only Kreacher could remember that dark magic and how to use it he would make sure that filthy reckless descendant will never brief her foot in this place."  
>"Don't you DARE talk about my mother you pathetic little creature!" I aimed my wand at him and I was about to hex him when someone else came down the stairs and I accidently aimed the spell few inches from the man's face. When I saw who it was I immediately regret losing my control over the little elf words. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I repeated in my head.<p>

"I am SO sorry Remus! I didn't mean to hex you. It's just him…" I indicated towards the elf which with a noise of cracking disappeared. I hid my face in my hand trying to bury them as much as I could.  
>"It's Ok Nymphadora, I understand why you are upset, Kreacher has that influence on people like us, and he knows it." Remus said in a calm voice, I raised my head from my hands.<br>"I don't want to be one of those people Remus." I said in a whisper.  
>"I know you don't, no one does." He said.<br>Tears of anger and shame where finding their way up to my eyes but I breathed deeply and shook my head.  
>"I'm sorry…" I finally said again with half smile, he smiled back and nodded. Then it hit me, "Did I wake you up?" I asked horrified.<br>"Relax Nymphadora, I was awake for an hour now." I did and then turned my attention to the pantry; there was a jar of cookies chocolate covered, my favorite.  
>"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked, my hand already grabbing the cookies and opening the jar.<br>"Well…" he shook his head when I offered him some of the cookies "It's complicated…"  
>I took a bite of the cookie and looked at him. "Try me" I said with a smile..<br>"It isn't something to talk about at 3 in the morning Nymphadora, maybe in other talk. My I ask what are you doing up at this hour? You do have work today right?" I took another bite from the cookie.

"It's complicated." I told him, using the same card he used against me, he smirked a bit and I couldn't not to picture him being younger with Sirius, James and the traitor.  
>"Well?" he asked, I sat by the table and so did him following me.<br>"I couldn't sleep; this place freaks me out, literally! I can't avoid of imagining what used to live in this house and it isn't hard because of that bloody portail. Each time I close my eyes I see them, all the death eaters that Harry mentioned and those he didn't who are still in Azkaban, I'm afraid Azkaban isn't strong enough, when I heard Sirius thanking Hermione for rescuing him from there I knew it wasn't safe anymore." I said, playing with a new cookie in my hand, the chocolate melting by the heat of my fingers.  
>"Sirius was kept in a place that isn't quiet guarded you know, Hermione and Harry were braver than any student I ever knew, and I know I only teach a year but I met lots of students, and I believe Hermione is wiser than any guardian from Azkaban.<br>"And I believe those death eaters you are talking about have much more guards than any other prisoner. It will take time until they will be free, not sure how much but if they will we be ready for them, you're an auror Nymphadora your job is to catch them."

"What if I'm not ready? What if I see her and I freeze, I would never forgive myself if anything she success in will be because I wasn't good enough!" I got up and trew the cookie, loosing my apetite.

"You will be brave enugh to fight them," Remus said, I turned to him but he was looking at the stain of chocolate on the table. "You are actually." He added and was now looking at me. I was puzzeled, that man I hardly knows and he hardly knows me think I'm brave. 'Probably becouse you're an auror' a voice told in my head, I waved it out.

"You really think so?" I asked when I sat back down across him, he looked at me curiously, his chin resting on his crossed fingers.  
>"Don't you believe in yourself Nymphadora?" he asked, his eyes not leaving main.<br>"I do… But…" I looked at my hands, I was moving my fingers in a way I only move when I'm nervous or something like that, I turned my gaze back to him, his eyes were pleading me to continue, I took a deep breath which coused the following yawn "I'm sorry" I muttered "Well did Mad eye Moody told you that I only passed becouse I was extreamly lucky?" I asked, feeling my voice in a different tone.  
>"You mean the Auror training?" I nodded "He might have… But he never mentioned your name, only and I quote 'There is a witch the I really believe in her abilities as an auror ' I think that day you're talking about was when he came in a bit late and said 'Well, another auror has been chosen, the one I've been telling you about. She will be perfect for "The Order"' And here you are sitting in the Heasquartes having your blu- red hair being stained by melted chocolate" I raised my head seeing some of my hair brown, I was about to stop it from hitting my eyes when Remus cought it with his fingers, cleaning it and then put it in his mouth. I was stunned by his action and couldn't speak.<p>

My eyes trailed to his left where I could see the clock; the hand was aiming towards 12 and now it was officialy 4 am. I looked back at Remus, his eyes were tired and so was main but neither of us dared to get up so I stayed.

"Why are you so into chocolate Remus?" I asked, his smile was playing on his lips while his eyes flashed some sparkles in hearing it.  
>"I think it's time for you to go to bed Nymphadora, I'm sure your position is very important for you and you don't want to loose it becouse you stayed late talking about chocolate" he emphasized. I chuckled about the oddness in his point.<br>"Maybe you're right" I said getting up "I'm sure you are tired as well am I right?" he nodded sheepishly, also getting up.

"Thanks for listening" I told him with a side smile.  
>"You are welcome?"<br>"Siriously, thanks."  
>"Any time, I'm delightful to be the one that listen" he said while we walked towards the door.<br>"Can I ask you for something?" I asked in a low voice, making sure no ones hearing.  
>"You know you can" he said with a smirk.<br>"Please… Please don't tell anyone about this talk, especialy Mad eye" I whispered high enught for him to hear it. He nodded truthfully.  
>"Your secrets are safe with me Nymphadora." I smiled a little smile towards him.<br>"Thanks." I wanted to go to him and hug him but stayed in my spot. "Good night" I said with a smile.  
>"Good night." I was about to turn around when when all the conversation was rewinded in my mind.<p>

"And by the way" I looked him right in the eyes "Don't call me Nymph… that name… John." And with that I was out of the kitchen, not missing the surprised look on Remus' face on my way out.  
>I started climbing the stairs when I heard him calling to me "How do you know about my middle name?" I smirked to myself and then bitten my bottom lip.<p>

"Good night Remus" I smiled to him when I turned around.  
>"Good night Tonks" he said with a polite smile of his own.<p>

So what did you guys think? Good, nice, bad, horrible? I will really appreciate your comments, even if they are critical. Sorry it's short:/


End file.
